


To love thy family-OneShot

by Sarthker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarthker/pseuds/Sarthker
Summary: Harry makes a choice that will heavily impact his family.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy & Harry Potter, Narcissa Black Malfoy & Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	To love thy family-OneShot

**Author's Note:**

> This story just popped into my head whilst writing my (hopefully) book-length project.   
> Please Enjoy! :D

He swallowed hard, he was fairly certain of his suspicions and, if they were true, it meant he was endangering them by merely associating with him. 

He was not delusional, the return of the Dark Lord was set in stone, Snape knew it, the Malfoys knew it, freaking Albus Dumbledore knew it. It was a matter of when, not if. 

And so, Harry decided to protect the small family he had found, the parents that were never supposed to care for him, the brother that was supposed to hate him in other circumstances and the uncle that had already done more than enough to keep him safe in the deathtrap that was Hogwarts.

He knew he was living on borrowed time anyway, any other kid his age should have certainly died if they were to face any of the trials he had faced so far.

With steady steps he went into the dining room he was certain his family was in, he stood at the doorway that divided the dinning from the living room, he looked lovingly in silence at the family he was not meant to have. No matter how hard he tried to, he couldn’t suppress a couple of rogue tears running down his cheeks.

The one that noticed him was Draco, his smile fading when he saw his brother crying in silence.

“Harry, what’s wrong?”

Narcissa turned her head to look at the boy that was his son in all but blood, a look of preoccupation marring her otherwise beautiful face.

“Sweetie, what happened, why are you crying?”

Oh, how he loved her maternal instincts. He was the first to admit that he longed for love more than anything else in his life, love and acceptance. His real family was either absent (dead or in prison) or didn’t really cared (tortured) for him. 

Truth be told he couldn’t remember his real mother, sometimes he had nightmares about that night, yes, but the image of the woman dying in front of him was always blurry and whatever she said always sounded like some mumble. He knew by talking with people who knew her just how a wonderful person she was but, for him, she was no better than a stranger that sometimes appeared in his dreams. A stranger that didn’t manage to stir any emotion on him.

Then was his father. Behind the stoic appearance and cold demeanor, he knew just how much he cared for his family. He was one of the few select people that could see behind the guise of one of the most important politicians of wizardly Britain, and he was humbled by it. To outsiders, Lucius seemed like a scheming and conniving being that only cared about his family name. To his family he was scheming and conniving, all in an effort to protect those he held dear. He appeared ruthless to enemies and uncaring towards his sons in public but Harry knew just how much he was willing to and sacrificed to ensure their happiness and safety.

Harry was truly heartbroken realizing that the beautiful family picture he was seeing could be burnt to ashes because of him. He might be naïve but he was not fool, he knew how much danger his presence truly meant, he knew that even if they wanted to keep him a secret, sooner or later the Dark Lord would discover him and his family would suffer for it.  
Without saying a word, tears still in his eyes he took his seat at the family table, right next to Narcissa and opposite to Draco. 

Lucius now joined the rest of the family in their concern towards his son. Everyone, however, kept silent, letting Harry open himself up to them at his own pace, on his own terms.

Harry took a few deep breaths, trying to reign his emotions. He used his occlumency which although not as good as his uncle’s, was more than enough for what he needed to say. Seeing as he adopted a solemn look, the three Malfoys understood that whatever was bothering him was beyond serious.

“Father, Mother, Brother” he tried as hard as he could to steady his voice “I…know “ he took a while to choose his next words “I know he’s coming back.”

Draco couldn’t look him in his eyes, choosing to stare at his plate. Narcissa tried to steel her expression but one could see her eyes starting to water. Lucius, however, remained as stoic as anytime he faced an important issue at de Wizengamot.  
Harry paid no heed, however, and continued “I know he’s going to start looking for me, I know there’s no way for me to hide, not this time. If he discovers that you have been housing me, he’s going to punish you. I won’t allow that.”

The first one to break was Narcissa.

“So what? You are going to leave? We can protect you, son!” 

“Harry, we can ke-keep you safe. You know we have other properties in other countries, we can leave together, he…he’ll never find us.” Draco was weeping at this point.

Harry felt as his hearth was smashed once again. His family, willing to escape just to keep him safe, willing to relinquish whatever they had to protect him. No, he has been protected enough, it was his turn to keep them safe.

“No” he shook his head “you know he’ll never stop. He’ll keep coming, again and again until I’m dead. And he’ll destroy whoever stands in his way.”

Harry sighed, he felt his stomach churn, he felt his head throb, he felt his pulse race.

He looked directly at Lucius “I only have one request.”

Lucius looked back, he wasn’t sure what his son was about to say, he just hoped-

“Do it quick”

-it wasn’t what he was thinking-

“W... What?”

-and then he lost all hope.

“Kill me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, Thanks for reading!  
> Any comment is heavily appreciated.  
> Maybe will continue this story in the future but for now this is it.


End file.
